pretty_cure_generation_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Powerful Hearts
is the first Next Generation series made by Curewolfy11, and is a generation series of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. The motifs are light vs. darkness, fire, and friendship. Futari wa Pretty Cure Powerful Hearts Episodes Story Many years after the defeat of Dark King, the Pretty Cures and Shiny Luminous live in peace with their families. Their fairies Mepple, Mipple, Pollun and Lulun stayed with them, though they sometimes return to the Garden of Light. However, evil returns in the form of Shadow Rangers, who wants to erase all light in existence. Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari are all busy with their jobs and kids, so Mepple and Mipple sends their two children, Red and Ruby, to find two girls who will become the new Pretty Cure. Eventually, after getting lost and seperated, they found two best friends, eating at the TakoCafe after school, who they think will be perfect Pretty Cures; Fujimura Yuuki and Aozora Chiemi. Turns out they're the previous Cures daughters...And one of them seems very ''enthusiastic about this. Characters Cures * 'Fujimura Yuuki' (藤村ゆうき ''Fujimura Yuuki) A calm and optimistic, but slightly immature 14-year old girl, who is Nagisa's oldest child. Yuuki has a love for superheroes, and wants to be one. She used to be in the lacrosse team, but quits in the second grade. Like her mother, she loves eating, especially eating takoyaki. Yuuki can be sarcastic and rude at times, but she is also kind and likes to help others. She also has a great sense of justice and is capable of being serious at times. She sometimes unconsciously borrows her mother's "Unbelievable!!" (ありえなーい！！''Arienai!!) although she often uses "I'm not afraid of anything!" (あたしわ何も怖くない! ''Atashi wa nani mo kowakunai!) when confident. Her alter ego is''' Cure Orange (キュアオレンジ Kyua orenji) * '''Aozora Chiemi (青空ちえみ Aozora Chiemi) A gentle and smart, although quite arrogant 14-year-old girl, who is Honoka's only daughter. Chiemi loves reading mystery novels and cracking mysteries. She is very intelligent and observant, and wishes to be a detective. Though she is often the more mature of the duo, she is stubborn and refuses to acknowledge it if she's wrong, though that rarely happens. She can be a bit lazy and doesn't exercise often; not quite enough for her to be a skilled Pretty Cure. Chiemi doesn't like being lied to, and swears to find out the truth at any cost. After piecing things together, she often yells "I...understand now!" (今...私わ分かるです! Ima...watashi wa wakaru!). Her alter ego is Cure Azure '(キュアーズール ''Kyua azuuru) Mascots * 'Red '(レッド Reddo) The first child of Mepple and Mipple, who, like his father, is arrogant and stubborn. Red is quite cocky, and often tries to help the Pretty Cures handle the enemy, though he mostly fails. Although they fight a lot, he is very protective of his little sister, and will do anything to make sure she's safe. He can be humorous at times, and gets along well with her caretaker, Yuuki. He ends his sentences with his own name. * '''Ruby (ルビ Rubi) The second child of Mepple and Mipple, who, like her father, is stubborn and selfish. Ruby is a coward, and always hides whenever there is a battle. Although they fight a lot, she cares about her brother, and is not afraid to step on the battlefield to protect him. Aside from battle, she is afraid of the dark and rains, and doesn't get along well with her caretaker Chiemi, who can't sleep when there is even a tiny bit of light. She ends her sentences with her own name. * Green (グリーン'' Guriin'') A creature from the Garden of Light, who comes half-way through the series. Green is calm and focused in everything he does. He has a crush on Ruby, although he's too shy to admit it and calls her annoying for being selfish. He is the one who made the Pure Swords, and is at first reluctant to lend them to the Pretty Cures, as he is afraid they might break it. At first, he lives with Yuuki, but as he fights a lot with Red, Yuuki kicked him out and asked Akira to take care of him. He ends his sentences with "-ririin." Shadow Rangers * Kuro The first member to appear, Kuro is calm, collected, and slightly arrogant. He seems to be the only one who doesn't hold a grudge on the Pretty Cures after they foiled his plans, and he never seems even slightly enthusiastic about doing his job, mostly doing it sloppily. He prefers to use Akuuns rather than fighting hand-to-hand, although he is quite stronger with the latter. * Yamiko The second member to appear, Yamiko is cold, strategic, and quiet. The few times she talks, she sounds as if she is whispering. She always thinks hard to find a perfect battle strategy; she tried things from using two Akuuns, to making Takoyaki Akuuns so Yuuki won't fight it, to using Kuro as a distraction so she could catch the Cures off guard with a second attack. * Gray The third member to appear, Gray is wise, odd, and somewhat kind. He seems to despise Yamiko for using things like trickery and surprise attacks, saying that "true evil attacks directly". He is also quite powerful, but at times, is quite clumsy, too. Akumi is his adopted daughter who he loves like his own, and the two seem to prefer attacking as a duo. * Akumi The final member to appear, Akumi is smart, loyal, and has extremely bad temper. She was different than the others; she was a normal orphaned girl named Akemi, who Gray took in as his own daughter, and she later joins the side of darkness at will. She still has some good inside her, and apparently loves human snacks. She modeled the Akuuns after the Zakenna, monsters she saw in her childhood. * Akuun Creatures created by the Shadow Rangers. The base was, according to the first creator Akumi, a Zakenna, which explains the few similarities. It can control inanimate objects and humans. It can only say its own name. * Kage-sama The mysterious leader of the Shadow Rangers. Until the few final episodes, his face was hidden by a hood. His true motive for covering the world in darkness was never revealed, not even to his minions that he created. Allies * Fujimura Nagisa (藤村なぎさ Fujimura Nagisa) Yuuki's mother, who became a stay-at-home mom after Yuuki's birth. When she was a teenager, Nagisa used to be a Pretty Cure, Cure Black '(キュアブラック ''Kyua Burakku). While she has matured, some of her old habits still show up from time to time. She actually told Yuuki about her stories as a Pretty Cure when the latter was younger as bedtime stories, although she uses made up names (Nagisa as "Nanami", Honoka as "Hanabi", and Hikari as "Hoshiko") to keep it secret. * 'Aozora Honoka '(青空ほのか Aozora Honoka) Chiemi's mother, who became a science teacher in Verone Academy. When she was a teenager, Honoka used to be a Pretty Cure, 'Cure White '(キュアホワイト Kyua Howaito). She is still the gentle and kind Honoka, although she is quite overprotective of her daughter. When she found out that Chiemi loved to read mystery novels in the library, she buys them for her and is quite supportive of her becoming a detective. * 'Jinsei Hikari '(人生ひかり''' Jinsei Hikari) Akira's mother, who took over the TakoCafe from her "cousin" Akane. When she was a teenager, Hikari was an ally of the Pretty Cures, Shiny Luminous '(シャイニルミナス Shaini Ruminasu''). She grew up to be a mature and light-hearted young woman. She gets help taking care of the Tako Cafe by Akira and Akari, and at times Akane herself. * 'Jinsei Akira '(人生あきら Jinsei Akira) A calm and confident thirteen year old boy, who is Hikari's son. He is Yuuki and Chiemi's childhood friend. He has a big appetite that rivals Yuuki's. In childhood, Akira looked up to Yuuki and Chiemi as his older sisters, but as they grow up, he starts to have a crush on Yuuki. Akira is the first one to know about the Pretty Cures' identity, because he was there when the girls transformed for the first time. * '''Mepple Red and Ruby's father. He still lives in Nagisa and Shougo's house, this time along with Mipple. He is the one who usually scolds them when they fight, though he does care for them and will often share his food with them. * Mipple Red and Ruby's mother. She now lives with Mepple in Nagisa's house, though they visit Honoka and Hajime's sometimes. She is the one who gave advices to her children, and later on, the girls. * Pollun The Prince of the Garden of Light. He sees Red and Ruby as his nephew and niece, although they never called him uncle. While he can revert to being selfish at times, he is much more selfless, and sometimes will recklessly step into battle when the new Pretty Cures are in trouble. * Lulun Pollun's sister. Throughout the story, she appears the least out of the four original mascots, and usually only does things like cheering on the Cures. Other * Fujimura Shougo Yuuki's father, a man who works as a P.E. teacher in Verone Academy. He likes to tease Yuuki about her love of superheroes; not that the latter really mind. He also likes to play soccer with his first son Seiichi, and at times Yuuki also joins in. * Fujimura Seiichi Yuuki's younger brother, who is in the sixth grade. He likes to play video games and rarely does his homework. While he likes playing soccer, he takes after his mother, having a talent and hobby in lacrosse. * Fujimura Yuji Yuuki's other younger brother, who is in the third grade. Like his sister, he is a big eater. He is much more lazier compared to his siblings, and would often sleep around all day. * Aozora Hajime Chiemi's father, a mystery novel writer. He met with Honoka in high-school, and fell in love with her the moment he saw her, though it took years for her to get the hint. Hajime bears a slight resemblance with the late Irisawa Kiriya, which shocked Honoka the first time they met. He is clumsy, but is smart and caring. * Jinsei Daiki Akira's father, whose job is unkown, but at times is seen helping out Hikari at the Tako Cafe. He once met Hikari when they were both thirteen year olds, and met again when he is transferred to Verone Academy. He is an energetic and confident man, who often jokes around with his kids. * Jinsei Akari Akira's older sister, who is in the second grade in high-school. She is, like her brother, confident and calm, and is a talented young actress since the age of twelve. She currently stars in Yuuki's favorite show Mahou Senshi Megumi. * Mizutani Eri Yuuki and Chiemi's classmate. Eri is a calm and quiet girl, but could go on and on about her dream of being a great lacrosse player. She is the captain of the lacrosse club, replacing Yuuki when the latter quit. * Misumi Ryouta Yuuki's uncle, who often visits her every now and then. He seems to have gotten over his crush on Honoka now, though he still compares her to Nagisa. * Misumi Kenichi Yuuki's older cousin, who is the one who got her into superheroes in the first place. He notices Akira's crush on Yuuki and tries to give subtle hints to her, although he failed. Kenichi and Yuuki often argue about a lot of things, and Yuuki often annoys him on purpose, but they get along most of the time. * Yoshida Ryu A senior in Verone Academy, who is a fan of Chiemi's father. His family owns a bookstore that Chiemi frequently goes to. Chiemi seems to have a crush of sorts towards him, and he seems to be aware of it, but never confronts her about it. * Seigino Shiho Nagisa's old friend. Shiho now lives her dream of being a movie director, and often co-directs the tokusatsu ''her husband made. She is still as energetic as ever, and doubles her cheerfulness if someone wants her autograph. * '''Seigino Kyou' Shiho's son, and Akira classmate. Kyou is in the soccer team, although is more passionate in becoming an actor. He acts almost exactly like her mother, and Chiemi can't help but put this in her notebook as 'Small Things that Needs to be Investigated'... * Amano Shinju A mysterious girl around fourteen years old who often wanders around in the city, and seems to be looking for someone. Her name wasn't revealed until episode 26, where Yuuki finally recognizes her as an old classmate who moved out of the city a year ago...Why is she here, then? Items * Power Watch Red and Ruby's second form, and the girls' transformation device. It is shaped like a watch and have different colors; black for Yuuki and white for Chiemi. To transform, they insert a specific pair of Heart Cards in it, and unconsciously shout "Dual Shining Light!". * Heart Cards Cards with magical powers, activated by inserting the cards into the Power Watch. Two of them can be used for Yuuki and Chiemi to transform, while the rest are used to take care of Red, Ruby, and Green. * Pure Sword Two swords crafted by Green, which responds to strong feelings to protect. They appear around episode twenty, but was first used by Cure Azure in episode twenty four. With it, the two Cures can use individual attacks that purify regular Akuuns and stun their enemies; Orange Shining Strike ''for Cure Orange and ''Azure Sparkling Strike ''for Cure Azure. They can also use a powered-up team attack, ''Double Light Strike. Locations * Garden of Light The world where Red, Ruby and Green came from. * Garden of Rainbows The term used by residents of the Garden of Light and the membes of the Shadow Rangers to refer to earth. * Koizumi Gakuen The city where Yuuki and Chiemi live, and where the story mostly takes place. It appears to be modeled after Ooizumi Gakuen, a district of the Narima ward in Tokyo. * Verone Academy Yuuki and Chiemi's school, and used to be their mothers' school as well. It was attacked multiple times by the villains, although fortunately no one got hurt too badly. * Seigino Studios A television network known for Yuuki's favorite tokusatsu shows, such as'' Kamen'' Stars, Super Seven, ''and the most popular, also the first "magical girl" genre show they made, ''Mahou Senshi Megumi. Yuuki and Chemi's classmate, Kyou, is the son of the director of the show, and he is allowed to bring his friends there to see the filming process. It was attacked by Yamiko once. * Yoshida Bookstore A bookstore owned by Ryu and his family. Chiemi is a frequent visitor, and Yuuki sometimes tag along to find some manga. Gallery Trivia Category:Series Category:Generation Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Powerful Hearts Category:Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Curewolfy11's series